The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), forms a toner image by supplying a toner (developer) from a development device to an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum. Commonly, the toner used for forming the toner image is supplied from a toner case, such as a toner cartridge or a toner bottle, to the development device.
For example, there is a toner bottle including a bottle main body and a cap which is attached to an inlet of the bottle main body. When the toner is aggregated in the cap in such a toner bottle, there is a concern that a toner supplying port arranged in the cap is narrowed or closed by the toner, and toner supply from the toner bottle to a development device becomes unstable. When the toner supply becomes unstable as described above, there is a concern that a toner concentration is varied and image deterioration, such as blurring or unevenness in color, occurs.
Hence, the above toner bottle includes an agitator which rotates with the bottle main body and agitates the toner in the cap so as to prevent aggregation of the toner in the cap.